Naruto: Destiny Of A Ninja
by megaguy2222
Summary: What if, way back when Naruto was 12, he dumped Hinata and hooked up with Sakura? And when a new shinobi appears, how will history be forever changed? Rated T for blood. NaruSaku, HinaSasu.
1. Ninja Of Thousands

Hey, guys Megaguy2222, and this is a Naruto fanfic, I started watching 9/4/15 Naruto x Sakura. OCs. Sasuke x Hinata.  
-Ch. 1: Ninja of Thousands!- "Hmm... my time is right to strike."  
-At the academy- "S-Sakura. How about we-uh."  
"Naruto, do you know how to talk to me?"  
"Perhaps I can help you. Thousand Jutsu! Razing Dragon Flame!"A figure said while a wall of fire came up. "Sakura! Get away from here!" Naruto yelled, his green eyes meeting the figure's bleak eyes. The figure's appearance made him look no older than eighteen. He appeared to have a headband with two slashes on it with another one going across. He bore a red robe inlaid with blue diamonds and green emeralds.  
His hair was dark brown in contrast to Naruto's blond hair. "Like playing rough? Shadown Clone Jutsu!"  
"No problem." the figure's eyes turned red with yellow prongs.  
"That's not the Sharingan or the Byakugan. What is it?" Naruto asked.  
"Your death. Kuragan! Eye of Thousands!" the figure yelled.  
"Are you related to Sasuke? Or are you with the Akatsuki?"  
"They wish. I am the last of my clan. I am not related to the Uchiha or the Hyuga. However, I know someone who is related to Sasuke, and another related to Hinata Hyuga."  
"Spill the beans. Who are you?"  
"You will find out if you win. I know your girlfriend. Or did you dump her and start dating Sakura?"  
"T-That's-"  
"Thousand Jutsu! Saber Mirage Onslaught!" the figure yelled as sharp swords came from every direction and struck Naruto.  
"Why could I only feel one?"  
"The rest were genjutsu. Thousand Jutsu! Double!" the figure took two swords from his back and spun them. "Dragon!"  
he made a spade with his hands. "Ragnarok!" he yelled, slamming both swords into the floor, sending two silver dragons out at Naruto.  
"Gah!" he yelled, coughing up blood. "What's going on? Did you hold back?"  
"If I did, I won't this time. Rasengan!" he yelled, sending his hand into Naruto's chest.  
"Wasn't that a little intense for a sparring match, Yokai?"  
"It's fine, Tsuna- Lady Hokage. I wasn't giving him my full power. In fact, it was only 10% of my full power."  
"10%?!" Naruto yelled.  
"Well, I can't kill you, can I? Not since I'm temporarily on your team."  
"Temporarily?"  
"Yeah, until two more members are found, I'm stuck with mediocre shinobi."  
"Who are you calling mediocre? You wanna go again?"  
"Please, you're not worth my time. Nor my interest."  
"Naruto, meet Yokai Kura, the last of his clan. His Chakra is unlimited, he's a kensho, an elite shinobi who isn't yet a Jonin, has the Kuragan, handsome, has lots of stamina, a jinchuriki, and is both light and shadow elemental.  
Pretty much all-in-one." Tsunade said.  
"You mean he has something inside of him?"  
"Yeah, a one-hundred-headed dragon. The Doragono." Yokai replied. "I'm from the Village Hidden in the Thousands. In fact, my name means 'heir to the thousands', I'm the son of the Ninth Deokage, a leader of my village."  
"So how do you know you're going to be Deokage? It could be anyone." Naruto asked.  
"It's not like it is here, only firstborn Kura, of which I am the last, can become Deokage." Yokai explained as the flames subsided.  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, falling into his embrace. "It got so bad, so fast. I didn't know what to do. I'm glad you're okay."  
"It's fine, Sakura. I'm okay." Naruto said, pulling in for a kiss.  
"Hmph, whatever." Yokai said, starting to walk off.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tsunade asked.  
"I have to find Jiraiya, then I'm going to find Sasuke Uchiha."  
-meanwhile-  
"You like the view, Hinata?" Sasuke asked.  
"It's great." Hinata replied. they were standing next to a majestic waterfall.  
"I love you, Hinata." Sasuke said.  
"I love you too, Sasuke."  
"Why should I disturb this?" Yokai thought, standing at the entrance.  
"Let's go, Hinata. Huh? Who are you?"  
"Your new teammate, Yokai Kura. Enough said."

Ok, I am getting super exhausted form all this writing. Don't worry, chapter 2 will be up soon. See ya. 


	2. Sharingan VS Kuragan!

-Ch. 2: Sharingan VS. Kuragan!-  
"Saru, Tori, Tiger, Inu, Hitsu-"  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Yokai, who was practicing a Jutsu, who fell in the waterfall.  
"Ninja Art: 1,000 Trigrams-Kura Rotation!" exclaimed Yokai, who was surrounded in a red orb, moments later, he emerged, riding on a 100-headed dragon.  
"W-What in Hades is that!?" yelled Sasuke.  
"This is what you get for making me fall off. Saru, Tori, Tiger, Inu, Hitsuji!" Yokai grabbed his wrist and formed a black Chidori, infesting the air with black lightning.  
"What the!?" exclaimed Sasuke, being flung into the trees by Yokai's Jutsu.  
"Let's just say this is your Second State Chidori, except you can use it normally. Now my robe is dirty. I have to go clean up."  
"Sasuke, Grandma Tsunade wants us." Naruto said.  
-In the Hokage Office-  
"Time to find the second member. I've chosen Doujii Uchiha, your cousin, Sasuke." Tsunade said.  
"An Uciha?!" Everyone, except Yokai, exclaimed in unison.  
"Why him?" Yokai demanded.  
"You know him?" Sasuke asked.  
"Of course, we used to spar all the time."  
(Side note: Doujii's name intentionally has two "I's".)  
"This doesn't add up, my whole family was killed on that day!" Sasuke yelled.  
"Except me. I am Doujii Uchiha. Now, what do you want with me?" Doujii's hair was unnaturally frost blue, his blue robe inlaid with sapphires, and his hair slicked down. "Yokai Kura, the 'murderer'."  
"Doujii, Don't mention 'it'."  
(Spoiler: "It" will be revealed in the next series in the saga with a ghost from the past.)  
"'Muderer', 'it'? What's going on?" Naruto asked.  
"Another time, let's go, Doujii."  
"This isn't sparring, anymore. This just got serious. One-Finned mode."  
"Two-Headed mode."  
(Side note two: Yokai can only go up to ten heads, ever. Spoiler. One hundred heads would be a mess.)  
"Chidori!"  
"Saru, Tori, Tiger, Inu, Hitsuji!" The two yelled as they clashed.  
"Sharingan!"  
"Kuragan!"  
"Water Style: Dancing Shark Vortex!"  
"Wind style: Spiral Firebird Cyclone!"  
"Water Style: Master Shark Hunt!" Doujii became a shark, well, ten sharks, and started circling Yokai.  
"Wind Style: Cyclonic Battle Barrier"  
"Water Style: Iron Shark Pearl!"  
"Thousand Jutsu! Double! Dragon! Ragnarok!"  
The two clashed fiercely, Double Dragon being the victor.  
(Side note three: Double Dragon Ragnarok is Yokai's ace-in-the-hole. Or will have been, soon. Hehe.)  
"Why did I get Doujii, of all people?" Yokai asked.  
"He's pretty much the same as you."  
"That's your answer!? Ugh."

O.K. Chapter 3 up soon. Bye. 


End file.
